


We Are Not Legends

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Lust, Passion, Robbery, Super Villians, villians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: Faith and Rosie were two girls whom lives got changed forever by a partial accelerator explosion. These two were not normal, they lived a life of a fast paced world of crime with two nitrous criminals named Mick Rory and Leonard Snart. Get to know the group before they became heroes.





	1. A Few Things You Should Know

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of DC COMICS. I am not using any specific movie, or scene from a movie or show.  
> The ideas in this story are my own, please do not judge them on any movie or show of DC Comics.
> 
> Faith and Rosie are my characters

There are a few things you should know about this group before we dive in.  
Faith can make portals anywhere, anyone can go though them, trick is she just has to see where she is going. Rosie can heal rapidly and heal the others around her if she wants to, catch 22 she can also use this power for bad and with a touch she can kill anyone she wants too  
Mick Rory has a thing for fire  
Leonard Snart has a thing for the cold. 

Okay now that we got the introductions out of the way. Lets see where our villains are “come on hurry up” Faith said to the group as she held open a portal into the bank vault that she couldn’t see. She knew it was dangerous for her to do but she didn’t care

After they all jumped though smart looked at his girl “good job now come on” 

Faith closed the portal and jumped though herself and when she did she had to sit down for a second to regain mind and body. Snart walks over to her putting his hand on her should “you okay” he asked her. She nodded and he went back to looting everything he could fit into his bag before the alarms got triggered. 

The second the alarms got triggered. Rosie looked around “shit hurry up, Faith jump us back to the safe house” 

Faith did just that. She opened the portal about 20 seconds later and everyone jumped Though the portal. Faith got up right as the door to the safe opened.


	2. Wake up!

Faith was feeling weak, two jumps to close together to places she couldn’t even see she couldn’t get caught. Meta humans were not really the best taken care of humans. There powers were hard to control and there was no one to stop them. The safe house was a long distance which meant it took a lot of energy from her.  
The guards saw Faith holding open the portal and the villains on the other side in a different location. they were confused like da heck was happening.  
Faith looked over at them and fell though the portal as she closed it leaving the vault empty. Rosie looked over at Faith and ran over to her “are you okay?” Having the power to heal came in handy one catch was she couldn’t really heal meta humans, if it wasn't a physical injury.

Faith before could respond to Rosie she passed out where she landed when she jumped in the portal.  
Her energy was drained. Rosie started to shake faith “GET UP” she said. She looked up at Leonard who had moved to be closer concerned all of a sudden  
“What are you doing heal her??” Snart Demand. Rosie nodded and did what he said. “i can’t, she isn't physically harmed ” she said looking at him.  
“What do you mean you can’t?!” he yelled back at her. Which caught Micks attention from counting the money and walked over to the two of them  
“why are you yelling at her… if she said she can’t, she can’t” he said as he grabbed snart “come help me count the money” Mick replied just to get him away 

Snart looked at Mick “your not in charge of what I do” he pulled his arm away and walked with him anyways toward the money 

Rosie stayed next to faith trying to heal her “come on wake up.” She said allowed to her best friend laying there on the ground 

Faith woke up a few mins later “ow my head hurts” she said as she sat up “also we need to start breaking in the old fashion way I can’t do that twice in such a short amount of time” she said to the group once she could form a thought. 

Faith looked at Rosie “will you get me a few aspirin” she wondered as she leaned against the couch still sitting on the floor. 

Snart walked back over when he heard her voice “I’m glad you are okay” he smiled softly down at her “don’t know what we would do without you. “ He handed a glass of water he had grabbed before walking over


	3. On to the next

After counting the money Mick sat down next to Rosie on the couch “you were great today” he smiled at her “you got some quick hands” Mick put his hand on her knee looking over at her 

Rosie laughed “i do what i can, these small hands do have advantages” she smirked back at him. “how about some food?” she asked as she started to get up off the couch “Hell yeah” Mick said back to Rosie as he watched her walk away Faith had finally gotten up off of the floor from where she was seated after she passed out headed to her little corner of the ware house they were making into their home. 

Snart walked over to where she was seated on her bed cot thing. He was the brains of the entire operation. “Are you feeling better?” he wondered if he sat on the cot next to hers looking over at her 

Faith nodded “yeah that was a really far jump but ill be okay in a few hours, you can’t get so angry at rosie if she can’t heal someone” she said back to him Snart shook his head “yeah maybe, but maybe you shouldn’t pass-out” he said with a slight laugh 

“yep this is my fault” she shook her head with a smile and leaned over and shoved him playfully “so whens our next sting? mr. brain?” 

Snart nodded as he smiled “i needed to talk to you about that. So this one if i can tell is going to be a little harder then the last ones” 

Faith looked at him “and what does that mean?” she wondered Snart sighed “so this bank is more of a museum which means the security is more complicated.” 

Faith sighed “okay so beyond being able to get us out of there we may need like a device that is going to hid us or turn off the security cameras?” she wondered as she started to process what he was saying to her.Faith beyond being able to create portals was able to create some amazing arts of tech, for example Starts cold gun, and Micks heat gun. 

Snart nodded with a smile that she read his mind “exactly… like a bomb sort of thing that takes out all electricity out of the entire place, make it dark” he said thinking out-loud “Mick and i are gonna go case the place tomorrow to figure out schedules and see if we can steal a blueprint”


	4. Case This Joint

Snart and Mick went out and cased the place their plan was to be gone all of the day to figure out the security holes and the shift changes. Faith and Rosie were back at the warehouse working on other things like trying to figure out how to eliminate all the electricity from the place Faith looks at Rosie “ugh this is stupid i can’t get this stupid thing to work” she said as she like threw her screwdriver at it that flung off the piece of equipment and it went toward Rosie   
Rosie ducked and put her hands up “whoah calm yourself” she said as she looked at her friend “you got this… You always figure it out… And eventually we can get stupid rich and live our lives some where tropical… Remember thats the dream… Tropical” Faith groaned as she put her head against the desk “wanna know something else that bothers me. we grab all this money and we still live in this shit hole warehouse and sleep on cots! like with all the money we steal we could get the best pent house in the stupid city and it would so much easier if i can see the place I'm portal and if its high i can see it from any window” she shook her head “okay I'm done ranting. I'm just sick of this crappy warehouse its cold wet.. and stupid” she looked at her friend 

Rosie laughed “you know because police could track us down under our names. Smart ass.” She shook her head “get back to work we are going to need to show the boys when they get back” she said and got up and grabbed the screw driver and handed it back to her Faith sighed “you make some really good points. But you would think we could buy an actual bed.. That would be nice.” she said as she took the screw driver back from her and started doing what she was doing again. all of a sudden it worked and kicked off all the lights in the ware house “FUCKING YES” she screamed and quickly turned it off and all the lights came back on Rosie looked at her “see i knew you could do it.. so now we just gotta wait for the boys and plan our attack” she smirked ready to get them more money and stuff they could sell for extra money 


	5. The Plan

After the museum closed the boys drove back up  
To the compound warehouse where the villains currently resides. 

Faith had finished the device needed for shutting down all electronics in the region, and was finally feeling better from the long jump. She looked at the boys “so what did you find out?” 

Rosie was sitting next to faith playing candy crush on her phone and looked up at them as soon as faith asked the questions 

Mick being the smart ass that he was replied “it’s gonna be like taking candy from a dumb baby”

Snart shook his head “maybe but there is gonna take some work. to figure it all out” he shrugged “the security changes once a day, and they have a back up that just patrols. which means we are going to have to time it perfectly or alot of people we are going to have to take out a lot of the guards” Mick shook his head “why do we care if people die?” he wondered “i got fire, Rosie can legit kill people with a touch.” Snart “the more people we kill the more people we are going to draw the police to us! THATS WHY, do you want to get caught?!” he asked loudly Mick looked at him “who cares if the police catch us we can just kill them two” 

Faith looked at him “im not going to jail because we got stupid and sloppy. thats not happening im sorry but id rather take the money and run now then risk the chance of spending the rest of my life in jail”Rosie shook her head “sorry Mick i have to agree with them on this one. We go to jail thats months we are not out making money.” Rosie walked over to him and put her hand on his chest “maybe at a different job. not this one”Snart nodded that a majority of the group was in agreement, he walked over to where the table was and laid out the blueprints he was able to obtain “okay Faith how is the electricity knock out going?” he wondered as he looks up at her across the table “all good” she said as she shifted to grab it and flipped it on and knocked out the power again “i don’t know how long it take for the generators to kick back on. that could be a problem” she said back to him Snart nodded as he thought for a second and grabbed a pen an paper and worked out some math 

After doing a few calculations “i think as long as we are able to knock out the power for 30 seconds we could get in.. if we could figure out a way to knock out the generator.. that would be idea..” he said back to them Mick gave them a look like how? “so if we knock out the power how are we going to see who we are killing?” Rosie looked at him “night vision?” she wondered for herself “at least we could get some i know a guy, he could most likely get us them for free, or i mean i could just you know.. steal them.” she smirked as she jumped up and sat on the table looking at the boys Snart nodded “so we are going to make our way in the front doors, the thing we want is in one of the vaults, Faith can’t portal us in there, last time that happened she almost couldn’t get us out of there.. so we need to figure a way though like 10 inches of steel, or make someone open it that works there and make sure no one calls 911”


	6. What Just happened

The four villains had been doing this for the last half a year almost 9 months. They had no idea any of the following was going to happen. After the partial accelerator went off and the 4 met there had been no one stopping them. No one able to even figure out who they were. With Faiths ability and Rosie’s Healing the group was unstoppable.. or at least so they thought.. 

“you have got to be kidding me. What is this streak thing they are talking about, running around the city trying to save people, We need to stop him” he said out loud 

 

“And how do you suspect that we do that?” faith looked at him “just make him magically go from one place to another every time we gets close to us.” She smirked and laughed slightly “actually i can do that. or at least attempt too, as long as i can have a window i can send him anywhere i can see, like in the middle of the lake” 

 

Mick laughed “that would be funny him not expecting it and then like drowned” he nodded “now that is something that i can get behind” he smirked as he put his feet up on the table he was seated at 

Faith nodded and looked at Snart “how if thats something Mick can get behind i am 100% sure we can do it.. we can try anyways” she said thinking optimistically 

 

Snart nodded and walked over and kissed her head softly “i like that you try and always look at the good of things over all of the bad things

Rosie looked at face as she saw that happened from where she was chillin trying to clear her mind before the job “hey Faith wanna chat?” she wondered “i could use your help with something 

Faith nodded “uh yeah talking is good ill help you with anything” she got up and walked over to Rosie and Rosie took her hand and lead her to another direction to another space that was currently being used to house the equipment they might need

Rosie raised her eyebrows as she pushed her best friend in a ‘oh my god manner’ “WHAT WAS THAT” she said in a whisper yell?

Faith shook her head “i have no idea i wasn’t expecting that.. what about you and mick, i see how he is only really nice to you and no one else..” 

Rosie laughed “okay thats true but still he doesn’t kiss my head in the middle a dinning room table if thats what we are calling that area now

 

Faith laughed “im sure it was nothing.. he has a sweeter side he just doesn’t show it very much” she shrugged with a slight shake of the head “don’t say anything about it im gonna pretend it didn’t happen, because it most likely meant nothing so im not gonna make a thing of it!”

 

Rosie smirked “whatever you say Faith.. Whatever you sayyyyy” she giggled just slightly and left the room


	7. Don't Mess with Us

Today was the day. The day they were going to rob the museum that was going to get what was coming to it. They were going to get what they came for, so they thought anyways. The day of course had other plans for them 

 

Snart looked at Mick “okay you know the plan right? only kill if we have to” he said simply “we don’t need to drop extra bodies and draw attention before we need to, that goes for you too Rosie” he said glancing at her in the rear view mirror 

Faith nudged rosie “yeah don’t kill anyone unless needed” she smirked at her friend as they pulled up around the block. Faith got out of the car and looked at them. “lets do this thing

 

Rosie and mick started by walking in as they were the ones of there defense and the brute of the operation with a touch that can kill and a well built without a soul at least so most people thought 

Mick walked into the museum and walked past the guards without anything happening same with Rosie. Once they all were into the museum. Mick turned around as he looked at everyone “EVERYONE GET DOWN OR NO ONE GETS HURT, by all means stay up id love to hurt someone” he smirked

Snart looked at faith and then walked away and found the manager “lets go” he said and grabbed her and headed over to vault which had the most valuable pieces in it that they could get and a very large emerald diamond which is what they were actually after. “open the door” he states. 

The manager Resisted of course and Snart powered up his gun being all bad ass and then froze the spot behind her “now or ill kill you” he said sharply to her. The manager look terrified for her life and did what the man with grayish black hair in front of her and let him and rosie in as Mick guarded the door

 

Faith took watch waiting for this streak person to show up so she can just you know send him someplace else. Thats when he showed up. Faith smirked and opened up a portal as soon as she saw this things streak coming and sent him though the portal as far as she could see across town. “GUYS, we are going to have trouble” she said out loud that all of them could hear her 


	8. Lets Get Out of Here

Faith knew that the whole throwing him across town was only going to throw him off for so long. She saw him coming again “SERIOUSLY GET WHAT WE NEED SO WE CAN GO” she yelled again as she though him back across town “we gotta get out of here

 

Rosie quickly turned around to see the manager try something. She punched her out so they could get what they needed 

Snart looked at Rosie and quickly grabbed a few things as she did the same stuffing them in the bag “i got it. lets goo” he stated as he looked at mick. 

Faith opened the portal to the safe house again for them to jump though. Faith jumped back though and started to close the portal and saw the flash run back though and say something like “GUYS THEY ARE JUST GONE NOW DID THEY?” he wondered. Faith laughed and sat down and looked at them “okay how did we do?” Faith wondered

Rosie smirked “well everything we got too.. now we just sell it and making some serious money” Rosie started to pull the stuff out of the out of her bag and set it on the table pulling her long black hair into a pony tail 

Faith looked at snart “how exactly do you plan on selling it the black market?” 

“exactly how i plan on selling it” Snart shrugged “i have a hookup that knows how to hack” he smiled slightly “don’t act surprised i talk to people outside of you guys” 

Rosie was in the back room putting the things away that they used 

“That was really hot what you did right there?” Mick smirked you know being a bad guy and bad ass was something he could not pass up the opportunities that he might have in front of him. He was a very passionate person. Mick walked over to rosie. grabbed her by the waist and spun her around looking at her “god damn, you are so damn sexy” he said as he just lead and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter ish? just trying to make each chapter a little suspenseful..


	9. Trap Set

Rosie looked at Mick “woah, what is going on?” Rosie stood in shock “damn” she said as she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him back and then pulled away “now go away i have things to do, and so do you” She pulled herself away and spun back around and went back to what she was doing 

Mick walked back out like nothing happened “whats next lets do another. Right now” he said as he grabbed his gun again 

Snart shook his head “we can’t just do another one right now we will one get caught and end up our asses in jail, but i would like to lure this streak out.. see if we can get him and seek out his weakness 

Mick nodded “now thats a plan i can get behind, the girls can stay here.. and we can get this asshole out of the way this way we wont have to worry about him. 

That is exactly what the boys did, they made a plan. Did what they needed to do and lure the thing running around with a red tail into the middle of the street.

Snart smirked “Come here streak. Or are people calling you the flash now a days?” He asked aloud. “what are you afraid?” he asked again. 

Mick stood their gun at the ready as he was ready to take this wanna be hero down.

A few mins later thats exactly what happened The flash showed up and just stood there “we can do this the easy way or the hard way”

Snart laughed slightly and smirked “i enjoy the hard way” he simply stated and started spraying his cold gun at him. MIck did the same with his heat gun. 

Mick hit him.. it did nothing “okay so heat doesn’t affect him.. lets see about cold. 

 

After about 10 mins of the flash dodging the shots, Snart finally got him. Froze him right to his core in the middle of the street “cold it is” he smirked and grabbed the bag of cash “lets get out of here” he said as he started to run away


	10. GOSSSSIIIIIPPPPPP

As the boys were gone the girls shall talk. 

Rosie looked at faith “Mick just kissed me” she said out loud “wow i can’t believe i just said that out loud" 

 

Faith Gasped “WHAT DID I TELL YOU! HE LIKED YOU!” Faith got all excited “dude Mick has a heart?” she said in complete shock 

Rosie shook her head “no stop stop it right now of course he has a heart.. he can be a nice guy when he isn’t trying to kill people”

 

Faith shook her head “thats not it.. obviously he likes you.. but here is the honest to god question.. do you like him?” she wondered back to her friend as she poured them both a drink from the kitchen set up area 

Rosie shrugged “you know i don’t really know, of course he is attractive he is like a giant teddy bear.. and cares so much about everyone around him, i mean i might but i am just not sure really, now be honest about Snart, i see the way you look at him.. maybe he is shy and you should make the move

 

Faith laughed and shook her head “nope im single completely single and happy that way.. plus who would even want to like me.. Messy hair is my thing, i am a smart ass, and i know more about tech then i do anything else. not the ideal girlfriend” 

Rosie raised her eyebrow “wow, first off.. none of that is true.. not a single thing of it, you are an amazing person, sure a little smart ass and a little know a lot of things about creating things, but thats amazing.. have you seen your brain lately, why do you think he likes you? have you noticed the way he stares at you longingly when you are not playing attention?

Faith shook her head “key word there when im not paying attention so how am i supposed to know anything” She just kept shaking her head “nope we are not talking about this.. lets start looking for the next place to hit. show the boys we are just as smart as them”


	11. Jumping into a bank

Rosie looked at mick “you ready for this?” she wondered as they were about to head into the job that they had just finished planning

Mick nodded “im ready to get some money” he smirked as he grabbed his gun and turned it on 

Snart grabbed his glasses and jacket sliding them on flipping on his gun as he got out of the car and looked over at faith “are you sure you can do this?” he asked “we didn’t make an exit plan” he said making sure they weren’t going to get stuck in a bad situation

Faith nodded “ yeah its been awhile since i did a long jump so i shouldn’t have a problem” she sighed cleaning her mind and got out of the car sliding out after Rosie and put on the mask that she had so no one would see her actual face

Rosie did the same as she walked though the doors after Mick into the bank 

 

Mick smirked "all right everyone! on the ground now.. or ill burn you alive” he states as he pushed the button letting the flame fly 

Snart walked in and went over to the counter “don’t you dare push that button” he said as he froze the glass then broke it

Faith and Rosie jumped over the counter “the rest of you put all the money you have in the bags” 

Snart lead the other manger women over to the vault “open it” He Demanded to the banker standing in front of him. After it was open the two boys walked into the vault and started to pick up everything they could and stuff 

 

A few moments later Faith started to hear sirens. She looked at Rosie “come on we gotta go quickly before the police get here, or the flash hears the call over the radio” she said as she grabbed her bag and ran toward the vault with Rosie “boys you got 5 seconds before i open the portal” she said as she stuffed her bag into Rosies and handed it back to her 

Faith moves so her back is to the Vault and starts to open the portal to the safe house so they can jump though and be safe. She knew something bad was going to happen. She looked at her group of people she was trying to save were her family. They grow to be her family she couldn’t imagine her life without them. 

Faith turned her head over her shoulder and noticed the security guard getting up and trying to get close to them slowly. She wasn’t stupid “come on guys hurry.. the sirens are getting closer and i can’t hold this for much longer” she said to them in a panic.

 

Rosie jumped though the portal and looked at mick “come on hurry up.. Before you get stuck” she yelled at him and pulled him though 

 

Snart looked at faith with a slight smile “don’t try and be the hero” he could see the wrinkle between her eye brows. He knew she only got that when she something was coming and no one else could see it yet. 

 

Faith shook her head “never who would want to something lame like that, go” she said. As soon as she was about to walk though the portal she heard barely heard the sound as she felt herself get hit.


	12. Where is she?

Rosie looked at snart as he stepped though the portal “was that a gun shot?” she asked as she started to panic “where is faith she was right behind you.. The portal is gone” she said as she looked between the two. 

 

Mick walked over to her “calm down I'm sure she is fine. I'm sure she is just trying to open another portal herself” 

Snart shook his head “no she is always right behind us. Something isn’t right” he said as he grabbed his burner phone and tried to call her. “damn it it went to voicemail’ he sighed and left one “call us as soon as you get this, let us know you are okay” he closed the phone and put it back in his pocket 

 

Rosie shook her head “we have to go get her. we have to make sure she is okay i can’t loose her she is my best friend she is my sister” she said as she’s tarted to pace back and forth waiting for some kinda something. Thinking about what Faith would want her to do. 

 

Mick shook his head “you both need to calm down. Look there is another portal I'm sure that she will be walking in right now” he shrugged and started to pull the money out 

Snart looked into the portal and a ll he saw was faith laying on the ground. She was passed out. He knew that something wasn’t right. She would have come back and closed the portal if she could. All of a sudden he started to see her shake. 

Rosie walked over to where snart was “what do we do? Shit the police just got there. We gotta get her out of there, before she either dies or gets arrested” she said, “I'm going over again” she said as she started to finish jumping though the portal and it closed. “Shit!” she said 

Snart looked at her “okay i don’t think she is controlling the portal. If she opens it again, we need to work fast and pull her over here.” he said as he started to look for something “Mick enough with the money we need to get faith” 

Rosie nodded “I agree we need to get her before she one dies or gets arrested” she said “If she opens the portal again we gotta just grab her and get back though” 

Snart nodded “but its going to be more difficult if the police finally got there” he said “mick we are going to need you to help

Mick smirked “does that mean i get to kill the pigs.. if so bring them on” he said “faith is very important” he agreed with them “so whats the plan?” he looked between Rosie and snart “go in guns a blazing” he said with the look on there faces 

“maybe not blazing depends on who is around her” Snart replied


	13. Is She Okay?

Faith had been shot and before she knew it she was on the ground and couldn’t feel her legs. She had no idea what was going on. After a few mins the pain engulfed her and she passed out. She was no longer in control of her body. 

 

After a few mins she had lost a good part of her the blood in her body. The police had just arrived trying to set up a surrounding so no one who was still inside for the robbery to escape. The only one left was Faith, to bad she was passed out on the floor with no idea what was happening around her

 

Thats when it happened she started to seize. Her body had lost two much blood. Thats when she opened the first portal of her friends looking over at her. When she stopped is when it closed. 

Of course she had no control over when this was going to happen, how long between each portal it was going to be. Faith laid there for what seemed like a long time before it happened again.


	14. GRAB HER!!

Back at the safe house Snart and Rosie were trying to figure out the best way to get faith back. 

Mick was sitting there watching the two bicker about it 

“what if you get caught back over there and the portal closes before you can get back?” Rosie demanded “thats a dumb idea” 

“how else are we going to get her back. if no one gets her she is not awake” he said Calmly back to rosie “what are you going to use magic?” start shook his head 

Mick “GUYS.” he said as he stood up and no one listened to him “GUYS THE PORTAL” he said quickly before they missed it 

Snart turned around quickly and saw that it was open and before Rosie could say anything he quickly jumped though the portal and looked at faith. 

The police stormed the building right as Snart picked up faith. He quickly jumped back though the portal “We need to figure out how to close that..” he said “the police just stormed the buliding” he said as he looked at mick with Faith still in his arms “mick make sure no one gets though” he said 

Mick got up and walked to the front of the portal “come here piggy piggy piggy” he smirked knowing this was the one thing he was good at besides stealing things and being the muscles of the operation. 

Snart quickly pushed things off the table and laid down faith noticing that he was covered in blood and she was having a seizure. and ran over to the bathroom and grabbed something that would stop her from shaking

Rosie with her eyes filled with tears looking down at her friend “stay with us. please” 

 

Snart came back and stabbed something into her arm which stopped the shaking and closed the portal

Mick was having a grand ol time with his fire gun shooting at the police to keep them away. he was manically laughing when the portal closed. he looked over at them “of course ruin all of the fun”


	15. Help her, What are you doing?

Rosie looked at snart “i can Heal her” she said as she took a deep breath to stop shaking to be able to do so. Rosie took a few deep breaths in and out.. in and out she thought to herself. She didn’t want to do something wrong that would cause her to hurt her best friend even more 

Mick walked over to where wait was “shit she has lost a lot of blood” he said putting her hand on Rosies shoulder for support 

Snart held Faiths hand as he looked at rosie “do what you can please” he asked her in a pleading voice. 

Rosie put her hand on Faiths what looked like lifeless body “i can tell she uh was shot.. in the back. It feels like the bullet hit her spine which is why she was having seizures, i can stop the bleeding right now. It’s going to take me some time.. to uh make sure her spin isn’t like severed, and make sure she is going to walk again” 

Snart nodded “ill do it, I'm O positive which means I'm compatible with everyone” he said as he looked at Rosie 

Rosie nodded “okay so i learned how to do this once, in nursing school. the few classes i had before you know the partial accelerator changed us. so i might fuck this up, but ill try.” Rosie looked at mick “can you find two like needles and like a tube thing to connect them?” she wondered 

 

Mick nodded “anything for you” as he walked away and headed into the bathroom and found a few things he thought would work “what about these?” he handed them to Rosie

“Yes it will work i hope” she said feeling nervous as she pushed a chair to Snart “sit and give me your arm” she said after he did what she said she stuck the needle into his vain and watched the blood start to come out, She quickly kinked off the tube and put it into Faiths arm and let it go 

“how long will this be like this for?” Snart asked rosie as he looked at Faith

“i hope she will start to wake up, or at least get some color in her face?” she wondered out loud to answer his question 

 

Its not like they had the option to go to the hospital. All 4 of them were wanted criminals. They just had to hope for the best.


	16. Two Days

Two days, it has been two days since faith was shot. Rosie had been slowly healing her a little bit at a time as her body worked itself to regain the blood that she had lost. Her face was turning more and more pink as they days went by. There was no telling if there is going to be long term damage.

Rosie sat next to faith and started to heal her again she had been working on the process to heal the damage to her spin.

Thats when it happened. Faith jumped awake. “what the fuck” she said out loud 

Rosie stood up quickly “FAITH YOUR AWAKE?” she said really loud

“damn shut the fuck up why you gotta be so loud” Faith said as she pulled the pillow from behind her head and put her over her face

“do you have a headache?” Rosie asked

“what the hell do you think” Faith responded being sassy as she didn’t feel good. Faiths whole body hurt. She didn’t want to move she just wanted the lights and the sounds to go away.

Rosie walked away without saying anything and went and grabbed some ibuprofen and a glass of water. After grabbing those few things she went and found Snart who was currently working on his cold gun making sure that everything was working properly “faith is awake” Rosie said to him. 

Snart looked up at her in surprised “really? how is she?” he asked. 

“she said her head hurts but i didn’t ask her to many questions about the rest of it right now but im sure she would like to see you?” she said to Snart who was now looking back at his gun. 

Snart shook his head “uh ill see her in a little bit im kinda busy at this moment.. im in the middle of making sure this is working” 


	17. you are okay… im glad

Rosie nodded and walked away without saying another word and walked over and gave Faith the medication as well as the glass of water “drink this and take these they should take the edge off.. also you might not be able to walk for awhile.. your spine was really bad im working on healing it but being meta it takes me a little time”

Faith sighed “wondering why i couldn’t feel the bottom half of my body, thanks you though for everything” she said to her best friend as she laid there “You will be able to fix it though right? like it isn’t to advanced for your little power?” she asked scared that she may never walk again 

Rosie nodded “yeah its just going to be painful now that you are awake. i didn’t know how long you were going to be out for, but not enough time for me to fully heal you.” she sighed

Faith smirked “im not afraid of a little pain.. bring it on” as she looked up at her friend.

Rosie nodded “don’t say I didn’t warn you” she said as she shifted to put her hand on Faith to start the process of healing. 

Faith was fine then all of a sudden she screamed out in pain “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT” she asked 

“I told you it was going to hurt.. I’m healing the major bone in your body what did you expect butterfly kisses?”

After the scream both nick and snart came running to where faith and Rosie we’re “what was that?” Mick asked “I was busy counting my money and it sounded like someone just got murdered” 

Rosie sighed heavily “I tried to warn her it was going to hurt, this bitch didn’t believe me” 

Snart ran his hand though his shirt salt and pepper hair and sighed “I think she needs a break” 

“Come with me” Mick said to Rosie as he held his hand out to her and they headed away. 

Snart looked at faith “I’m glad you are okay” he took a seat in the chair that was there, that he has spend hours in the same position for the last two days. 

Faith smiled slightly “uh thanks, it’s nice to see you too, I’m glad to see that everyone is still okay” she nodded softly as she shifted slightly still in a little pain from Rosie trying to heal her and the fact her back was all fucked up but she started to get feeling in her legs again 

“yes we are, thanks to you getting us out of there on time, you didn’t deserve this to happen to you” Snart said back as he turned and looked at her and held her hand “i did.. i mean after everything that we have done.. Someone was bound to get severely hurt” she sighed “i don’t want to do this anymore.. i can’t steal anymore.. i don’t want to” she said as the tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him 

Snart nodded “well you don’t have to anymore i guess the rest of us are going to have to just figure out how to get out of sticky situations” he shrugged “i mean if i got shot and now couldn’t walk i wouldn’t want to either.” Snart replied honestly Faith sighed softly as she looked up at the darkness of the wear house above her 

Snart looked at her as he followed her gaze then back down to her “do you want or need anything?” he wonderedFaith shook his head “no you being here is perfect for me”


	18. Sex Lives

Snart relaxed “so I do have a question for you?” he asked her 

Faith nodded as she looked over at him “Are Rosie and mick like sleeping together?” Snart asked 

 

Faith started to laugh really hard and then winced “ow and no, i mean as far as i know they are not.. but then again I've been like dead the last two days apparently” she said as she giggled again Snart shook his head “sorry uh they have been sneaking around the last few days so i figured you would know, she is your best friend. after all”Faith gasped in shock “ boys don’t talk about their sex lives.. that actually surprise me”

Snart gave her a look as he leaned back in the chair “no not at all we are more mature than that” he said teasing her 

Meanwhile in the other room Mick and Rosie laughed “Stoppp you keep pulling me away like this snart and Faith are going to get start thinking things?”

“good let them” Mick said as he dipped her “who cares what other people think” 

Rosie laughed “put me down Mick” she said and pushed him off of her “i gotta go make sure faith is out of the woods” 

Mick shurgged and put her back up on her feet “if i let you go now i get to have you all to myself later 


	19. Enough

ick walked away right as Someone started to yell. “ROSIE”

Rosie quickly ran out of the room and toward the sound of Snarts voice

When Rosie got there Faith was bleeding From her ears and her nose 

“What the hell did you do?” Rosie demanded as she put her hand on her Faith as she concentrated

Snart looked at her “nothing i sat here she was talking one moment and then she was out and her nose started to bleed”

Rosie sighed heavily as she tried to figure out what was happening using her basic medical knowledge and what her body did for her “she has a bleed, in her brain.. i don’t know if i can fix it” Rosie then tried to use everything that she could to fix what was bleeding in Faiths brain.

Using everything her power had for her. she got it fixed. In the processes she passed out herself. 

Mick who had followed her when he heard the yelling caught her before she hit the ground “okay now we got two people passed out” He adjusted her grip and held onto her bridal style and laid her on the other cot in the area

“this is stupid” Snart sighed as he started to pace the room

Mick stood there as he closed his arms “this is all your fault if you didn’t care so much you could have let her die and we would be in this mess”

Snart couldn’t believe what his partner said “are you serious and you would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed!” 

Mick shook his head “lives are pathetic” HE said simply. 

Thats when snart snapped and charged at MIck and pushed him onto the ground. Mick was a lot bigger than snart was. He got in a few good punches.

Thats when Faith woke up. She opened two portals on the ground under them. sending them apart “Enough” she managed to say “stop fighting. its not going to get us anywhere”

Rosie woke up shortly after seeing the boys were on the floor “well then, i don’t want to know what happened” 


	20. Change

After faith was fully healed she had a choice to make. It was something she had been weighing on her mind as well as Snarts re deciding his life choices. 

Snart walked over to where faith was seated reading a book “can i talk with you about something?” he wondered 

Faith looked up from the book that she was reading “yeah sure whats on your mind?”

“i think im done with this whole being a criminal thing, i know Mick wont want to hear it as its kinda of in his soul” 

“I just almost died so you know ive been thinking about that a lot lately. i mean i could do some good with these powers instead of just running away” Faith sighed looking at him “im not sure where Rosie stands but i could talk to her?” 

Snart nodded “yeah and ill try and talk to Mick but im sure he would not be excited about the whole situation” 

That was when some sort of beam them to a different place. Faith looked around seeing she was not there alone. She stood there with with Snart, Mick and Rosie with a British guy in a long jacket stood before them. 

 

 

The end.. There could be another story.. Could not just leaving it like this.. 

KAY BYEE go read other stories now.. Sorry this was bad..


End file.
